


The Buzzing in My Head

by PAW_07



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Medical Experimentation, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Sensory Deprivation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07
Summary: Wasp wasn't mad before he came to Trypticon Prison. That came after ... like a torturous buzzing in his head.





	1. A Cold Room

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [PAW_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07) in the [TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



Spinning around and twisting way,

Sanity is a tempered thing.

...

 

The first thing he noticed was how cold he was.

It was as if Unicron had touched him the moment he passed the stockade's main doors, cursing him to a half-life.

There was no warmth in Trypticon Prison, especially since they immediately placed him in solitary. It was a small room with a single dull light always shining down on him, showing every scuff and dent that littered his form.

He wasn't sure when it started, but he started to hate it. He hated this body, this form, the curves and sharp edges he bore. He especially hated his green paint! He wanted to be somebot, anybot else! He wanted to pick his color all away until there was nothing left but clean, new metal … a new life.

It wasn't like anyone would miss Wasp! Nobot even came to his trial! Defended him! He hated them all for it! He wasn't a spy! He wasn't! Why did no one believe him? He wasn't a traitor. He just wanted to serve his world and his people.

He wanted to be somebot, but now he was here.

Alone.

_Alone._

ALONE!

They left him in that room, in the dim for seemingly forever, and then the speaker started coming by. He kept asking the same questions over and over, Wasp's pleas of innocence ignored. He just kept talking and talking like a buzzing in Wasp's head, a voice in his CPU that would not rest with its accusations! They were depriving him of touch and mental stimulation. He only had his own thoughts and their demands. They couldn't even face him, his interrogators.

He was sure, after a while, they had just recorded their questions and played them over and over again. They threatened him even in their absence. Their recordings just kept saying they'd rip it from his head. They'd pull the truth from him like wires from under his plating.

He should just make it easy on himself. He should just tell them the truth and spare himself the sensory deprivation.

… tHe _M_ a **D** neS **s ...**

Huh? There was energon on the floor, spreading like a little lake, running away from him and his rejected frame. Huh. Where was it coming from?

He couldn't help but look at his servos. Where was the paint on his forearms? Had he picked it away? Yes, he had. There were little flakes of green paint all about the floor, mixing with the energon, abandoned like little pieces of green dreams and lost loves. And were those wires poking out of his wrists, dripping his vital fluids everywhere? Had they done that? Had he ripped his own wires free before they could?

Optics blinking off and on, he watched the energon spread, wondering how long until he was dead.

He … was okay with that. No one cared about Wasp.

No one was going to miss Wasp. In this room he was basically dead anyway.

Vision going blurry, slowly going black, Wasp realized that he was cold … or perhaps it was just the room that was cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do the flash challenge. 500-ish words per chapter. I just found it, so its a little late. :P


	2. Week Two Prompt: A Magic Touch

“You're lucky,” came a voice. “I have a magic touch. These servos … put you back together again. Didn't they my little suicide watch?”

Wasp moaned and wiggled somewhat, hating the drowsy heaviness in his helm. Where was he? Who was talking? Suicide? He … what? He didn't recall. He just hated green flakes, dripping wires and Bumblebee. He H **a** tE _d_ Bumblebee.

The voice came again, invading the din that was Wasp's mind. It was pompous and full of itself. It was shortly followed by smooth fingers running over Wasp's wrists while checking the patch job, plucking lightly at the plating. The speaker was now drawing little circles on his plating as if admiring his work.

Wasp didn't like it, but his mind was too fuzzy and his throat ached. What was going on?

“Too bad I have to pull you apart again. You see, we found a code when uploading a suicide patch for you … it's Decepticon in origin. So, even if you don't understand right now. I, we, are trying to help you, W-13. Most sleeper agents don't even know they are one until its too late. They kill their lovers and friends, but don't worry. My name is Crosswires and I'll be active in your treatment,” continued the mech, his tracing fingers moving upwards on Wasp's arm, tracing seams.

Wasp shivered at the rising touch. He wanted to slap that hand away. Not that he could move. He was strapped down … and his helm felt fuzzy, like it was full of wires.

“You aren't the first Sleeper agent I've treated, W-13. Now, it will hurt, a lot, but I need … to break you apart first and separate the sleeper program,” the mech was now smiling down at him, almost sincere as the fingers continued their invasive and unwelcome mapping. “And once we are done, you can earn a new name. A real name that isn't a lie. Then, you can be reintroduced into Autobot society, but first there has to be some pain. But … good things are worth some pain. Am I right?”

Wasp felt tears gathering in his optics. No. No. Wasp was his name. He wasn't changing that! And what was wrong with this mech?! He was talking about hurting him while smiling?!

“P-p-please,” came a warbled choke, Wasp suddenly realizing a tube had been placed down his throat.

Was this a feeding tube?

“Shh,” calmly said the doctor, running a hand possessively, terrifyingly slowly over Wasp's helm. He then stalled and plucked at something. Were there wires sticking into his helm, weren't there?! No! No! NO!

“Now, remain calm. It might feel like your are going crazy at first, but think of it this way: some people never go crazy and what truly horrible lives they must lead. Just terrible. You will see,” said Crosswire as he petted a hand down Wasp's face, before cupping his cheek plating possessively before walking away.

With the tube down his throat, Wasp couldn't even scream properly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paw07: My roommate said Crosswire is creepy as hell … Just what I wanted. Perfect for Halloween. XD
> 
> The prompt:   
> 2\. Week: 10th – 16th October  
> Music to my ears  
> \- Magical touch  
> \- Quote: - Charles Bukowski  
> \- Song: Humbling River by Puscifer - From that Transformers Game Trailer


	3. Week Three: Home is my castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed I never finished this. Well, it's getting done now.

 “No! No! No Wasp. Wants to keep that memory! It’s his! Please don’t take any more from Wasp!” wailed Wasp on the table he was bound to, Crosswires walking around him. The medical lights were making the surgeon and his assistant seem like ghosts as they shifting in and out of the world.

“Please!” cried the minibot, cleanser rolling down his cheeks.

“Has he always referred to himself in third person?” came the other healer’s voice.

“Oh, no. That is recent and very revealing development of how the treatment is going. He is starting to dissociate _I_ and the persona, _Wasp,_ which I believe to be a fake personality made to support the sleeper-directives. The same thing happened when I was working on a Decepticon called Blitzwing,” said Crosswire, coming behind the green mech’s head, plucking at revealed wires.

“Hmm, how did the reconditioning go? I never heard more about it.”

“He escaped … unfortunately, before I was done. A shame. I was pulling forward a very calm and calculated mind. After deleting the other two budding personalities, he might have been salvable.”

There was a humming agreement, “Unfortunate. Now, what are we doing today?”

“We are making a safe phrase. Something I or one of his handlers can say to calm him down. He has been having these tremors or fits if you will. We believe there are purely physiological. Also, we have yet to find out what the sleeper-agent’s activation phrase is. It still stubbornly is trying to remain below this Wasp personality. A safe phrase would pull him back if the sleeper-agent’s programing was ever accidently activated. I was thinking of something safe-sounding and reinforced, yet not often said,” said Crosswire as he came into Wasp’s direct line of sight, placing a hand on the small bot’s shoulder as he smiled down at him. “I was thinking: home is my castle. Do you approve?”

The other medic’s blue optics blinked on and off before he nodded, “Well, he didn’t have a negative reaction and it does sound reassuring…”

“Wonderful. Now, let’s get started. I try to encourage a lot of physical contact as I work so the patient can somewhat differentiate what’s going on in the real world, and the false reality his mind his trying to pull him into. I also want to focus on this _Bumblebee_ obsession. I think that it was part of the sleeper program to offline anymech that discovered him with extreme prejudice.”

The other medic nodded, “Understandable, but I have to ask Crosswires. He seems awfully attached to this _Wasp_ persona. What if it isn’t fake? What if it was his real personality and the sleeper agent is just hiding under it.”

Crosswire’s smiled down at Wasp, petting his cheek almost lovingly, “Well, even if that were true, it’s too corrupted at this point to be salvageable. It’s almost like it’s melding with the sleeper personality at this point. We’ll just make him a new persona with a nice new name. Won’t we W-13? Now, W-13, we have a second set of hands helping us today so it’ll be okay to scream. You’ll tire yourself out eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Week: 17th – 23th October  
> \- Outer Space  
> \- Home is my castle  
> \- Movie title: Café Society  
> \- Song: Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSHYlSxQyJM


End file.
